Encyclopedia
The in-game Encyclopedia is a collection of information about common game elements in Kingdom Rush, Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and Kingdom Rush: Origins. It is accessible via the stage select screen in the bottom right corner. Contents The Encyclopedia consists of four sections: Towers The Towers page consists of all of the provided information for the four main towers in the game. It does not list any of the special unique towers that are found through the game, nor does it go into any detail beyond what is readily available in the game as standard. It updates whenever a new tower becomes available. Enemies The Enemies page features almost all the enemies that appear in the game as well as the bosses. It lists their statistics and special abilities, and updates whenever a new enemy is encountered. It only features enemies that have info boxes appear in the levels when they appear, so some enemies such as the rider-less Poukai or the Gunboat do not appear. This article lists all enemies, in all three series, regardless if they appear in the encyclopedia entry or not. Tips & Tricks Tips and Tricks pop-up during levels as you progress, and provide a very basic strategy designed to explain how to deal with certain situations, or explain how towers work. On flash and Steam, if a player lose, then the game will randomly gives a player a tip for better playing. The tips are: 'Kingdom Rush' : "Enemies and Soldiers with armor receive less physical damage." : "Support barracks with ranged towers to maximize enemy exposure." : "Reinforcements are a great way to split enemy forces." : "Artillery works best against high concentration of enemies." : "Artillery damage is highest in the center of the explosion." : "Use Reinforcements constantly to slow and damage the enemy." : "Always aim Rain of Fire a little ahead of your target." : "With the Salvage upgrade you can sell archer towers with only a 10% of loss." : "Magic damage is the best way to deal with armored enemies." : "Flying enemies can't be blocked by barracks, and wont be targeted by most artillery.." : "Enemies with magic resistance receive less damage from magic attacks." : "Adjust the rally point of Soldiers to create better strategies." : "Sometimes it is better to build up more towers instead of upgrading a few." : "Poison damage ignores armor." : "Upgrading a barrack, instantly trains new soldiers." : "Calling an early wave gives bonus cash and reduces spell cooldowns a bit." : "Artillery explosions can damage flying enemies although they cannot target them directly." : "Use barracks or reinforcements to isolate troublesome enemies." : "Barbarians with the right upgrades are capable of dealing with flying enemies." : "Earth elementals are very tough and deal area damage every time they strike." : "You can check the incoming wave enemies by tapping the wave icon once." 'Kingdom Rush: Frontiers' Repeated tips from Kingdom Rush are not listed. : "Rearranging your upgrade points is a good way to adapt your strategy." : "Pestilence damage ignores armor." : "Effects that kill instantly are a great way to deal with tough enemies." : "Keep your eye out for enemies that trouble your defenses. More may come soon." : "Don't be afraid of selling a tower and replacing it with a more suitable one." : "Heroes and soldiers heal when they are idle." : "Calling a wave earlier doesn't reduce the cooldown of tower abilities." : "Sometimes it is wise to save some gold to adapt to unexpected enemies." : "Savages heal themselves and become stronger ever time they eat." : "Sand Wraiths can't raise coffins while blocked." : "Poison from enemies is not lethal. Retreat your poisoned soldiers to save them." : "The Executioner cannot execute Heroes." : "Combined Shaman auras can make savages nearly invincible." Kingdom Rush: Origins: : "Tapping an enemy will show you its current statistics." : "Level 2 and 3 barracks have a ranged attack capable of targeting flying enemies." : "Lightning bolts deal area damage, so they are best used against large concentrations of enemies." : "Selling a tower that has a little effect is a clever move." : "Flying enemies cannot be blocked by barracks and won't be targeted by druids or weirdwoods." : "Boulder explosions can damage flying enemies although they cannot target them directly" : "Forest Keepers' Ancient Oak Spear Upgrade deals true damage to enemies." : "Hero special powers have varied cooldowns. Make sure to learn your hero." : "All spiders are resistant to poison." : "Beware of bunnies: these fluffy adversaries are too cute to be blocked by soldiers." : "Even if a barrack tower is disabled, its soldiers will continue fighting and blocking enemies." :"Pay attention to stage specials, sometimes building a strategy around them is worth it and fun!" : "Maximize Druid's damage potential by placing barracks close to them." : "All healing effects also remove poison and diseases." : "Every hero has unique abilities that enable different strategies." 'Kingdom Rush: Vengeance' In Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, the encyclopedia entry is absent, so the only way to see the Tricks and Tips is to see the loading screen. : Strategy Guide Choosing the Strategy Guide opens up a webpage to the Kingdom Rush website, regardless of what format you are playing on. The Strategy Guides are in fact videos of the levels being played and completed, on each of the three game modes. They either play in Normal or Veteran Mode, depending on how challenging the levels were. Category:Game Mechanics